


Déjà Vu

by Miika47



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Female Protagonist, Humor, I Think These Are The Right Tags, Last Female Saiyan, Lemon, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miika47/pseuds/Miika47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl with no recollection of her life before finds and befriends a young Goku and Bulma. Years later, when Raditz visits Earth in search of his long-lost brother, her past- and bits of her future- hit her full-force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With a Brand New Name- a Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all you readers! If you aren't familiar with me, I'm Miika. If you do know me, I've finally decided to post my work on here. I'll be slowly transferring this story over from FFN, mostly out of caution and partially due to... something else. 
> 
> My beta for this story is a dear friend of mine, and he's been with it since I've started to revamp it. He knows who he is. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. All Dragon Ball related works are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

I don’t remember who I am. I’m in a place where nothing but vibrant plant life waves in the wind and large scaly beasts roam the area, and I’m more concerned about where I came from than the reeking stench of rotten guts in my black and white head of hair. I get headaches when I least expect it, though meditating helps a little bit. I’ve seen about a moon and a half now. I’ve spent these past nights gazing up at the stars, in a way longing for something... some place... foreign to me. Almost as though I know of it, but I don’t.

I haven’t attempted to speak during this time. My snarls at other predators are the only noises that do much. Well, aside from a swift punch in the damn throat, instantly sending bones into a shattered mess internally. I have no regrets. I’m not doing it because it’s fun.  Or, only because it’s fun. A girl like me needs to survive.  My stomach growls loudly in the wilderness, threatening to shake this place with earthquake- like tremors. Rustles of wings break through the forest tops in attempt to flee from their predator. I shrug. Looks like it’s sea-beast again tonight.

As my nose smells the fresh scent of cool liquid, I hear voices. Quickly, I hide behind some brush and keep calm. These beings look a little like me, especially the smaller one.

“... Goku,” the older one calls out. “Hurry up. I’m hungry.” She sits down near the edge. The one she called Goku strips his clothes off and dives in with glee.

“Don’t worry Bulma!” he says, taking a deep breath of air before submerging. I growl possessively. I scurry to the water, and I feel my tail wrap around my waist protectively. I take a single breath, and follow the young boy in. A school of massive fish swim past, and I see him clutch two tails in a single hand. I swipe one flawlessly and jump out, soaking wet.

An ear-piercing screech fills my ears. I grind my teeth in pain, the sound drilling into my brain. I let out a snarl.

The boy quickly dresses and assumes a fighter stance. “Who are you? Where do you come from?” he asks me. My eyes narrow and my lips curl. The fur on my wrapped tail stands on end. My hands grip the dirt in front of me and I push off with ease. I leap for him and he side-steps from me and hits me with a pole in the back of my head.

My eyes clench shut, and I howl in pain. I can feel their gaze on me, in wonder and possible fear. The smell of cooked fish wafts through my nose enticingly and, in a last ditch effort, my stomach growls again in hunger.

Footsteps come closer, and I feel the same pole that hit my head poking my side to rouse me. “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were hungry,” the boy said regretfully. “I know I get cranky on an empty stomach, too.” I lift my head to see his kind dark brown eyes gazing at me curiously. I whimper apologetically, and he offers his hand. I sniff it cautiously before taking it. I feel my mouth curve upward and I turn around to move back to my source of nourishment.

“What’s your name?” the tall one called Bulma asks. My eyes look up from my food, and shrug briefly before returning my attention to the chunks in my hands. “Are you a boy or a girl?” I blankly stare, her blue eyes shining in the sunlight. Once again, I shrug. I watch the two of them exchange looks. “Here, I can take those rags off of you-“ as she walks and reaches for me, I let out a snarl. The younger one, still smiling, holds his hand to me. I bow my head and he proceeds to pat my knotted hair.

“We won’t hurt you,” he said calmly. “Again.” I look up at him, suddenly feeling a familiar energy from him. I gaze at him closely and eye his tail- Wait! He has a brown tail, just like me! Maybe he has answers for me!

My vocal chords feel weak after hardly using them in the past moon and a half, but I try to make a sound.

“I... don’t...” my voice barely comes out to a whisper. I clutch my head in pain, and I watch as visions move across my mind’s eye, hearing voices so foreign, yet familiar, and feeling more emotionally drained than before. What’s happening to me?

“Goku! Do you have a senzu bean?” the tall one asks. I hear shuffling and a brief “ah-ha” before a slightly bitter taste enters my mouth.

“Chew this. It should help,” he says. As I slowly chew it, I feel the pain dissipate, and my energy restore. My mouth curves again, only with more ease and comfort.

“Do you remember anything now?” the blue haired girl asks. I take a breath and release it, and with this smile still plastered onto my face, I shake my head in the negative.

“Can you talk?” Goku asks, nodding his head curiously at me. I clear my throat.

“H... Hi,” I say. The voice came out clearer than I expected. Was that really my voice? It sounds like bells tinkling in the distance. Wait, I know what bells are?

We gather our food up, and eat more. As we talked, Goku and I have more in common than our tails, as I’ve heard from this woman, Bulma. Extreme appetites as well. As we dispose the bones, Goku shows me a couple weird things, like his cloud Nimbus, and a Kamehamehamehameha wave, or something like that. It sounded weird to me. Looked weird, too. He’s a fighter that is able to use “ki”, and he says I could use it too with some training.

“Yeah, I have an amazing master named Master Roshi!” he declares proudly, excitement reflecting on his face. Talks of competing in tournaments against other people of different styles made my heart race. Not sure why, though, since I’ve never really fought anything aside from animals. As he talked on, my heart- my blood- convinces me I should join with them. He yips and throws me into the air, something that caught me off-guard, but I laugh nonetheless.

“So,” Bulma starts. Her hands are placed at her hips, and a grin spreads across her face. “What do we call you?”

I blink rapidly. I shrug.

She rolls those blue eyes. “Are you a boy or a girl?” she repeats the question from earlier. Once again, I shrug. She stomps over to me and flips me onto my back and looks under my clothes. I feel my cheeks blush as I hold my tattered rags down. “Congratulations! You’re a girl, like me!”

I blink and flip her skirt up, and I watch as she bats my hands away. “What is up with kids and flipping up my skirt?” she yells. I watch as her nose twitches. “And my goodness! You stink up to Kami’s Lookout!” As she takes a small box out and fiddles with something before throwing it to the ground, I step away. A ball of smoke poofs and clears out, revealing a big bag of some sort. She grabs a couple objects with a slow liquid contained inside, and a stick with smaller twigs sticking out of it. She pulls my hand and removes my clothing swiftly. I attempt to break free from her grasp, all while Goku is standing by, laughing his head off.

She dunks me in the pond, and pours some of the gelatinous substance into my hair, gently massaging it into my scalp. The action itself relaxes my whole body to my surprise. I can feel her hands on my shoulders and, in response, I take a deep breath before she rinses the stuff out of my hair.

“When was the last time you took a bath?” she asks.

I shake my head. “I’ve never taken one that I remember,” I tell her honestly. I can feel her scrubbing at the dark patches of dirt, grime, and other gunk on my skin. I feel the heat radiating from red patches from her hard scrubbing, though it doesn’t hurt. Next, she hands me a piece of thick cloth- a towel she called it- and shows me how to dry off. Her hand grabs onto my head and I feel the tugs and pulls at my hair.

She growls, “Same hair as Goku, I see.” She shows me the stick, no longer holding the portion with the smaller twigs. I hear Goku rolling on the ground, howling at the hilarity of this whole scene. A newly bathed me with a broken brush in my hair. Guess as good as it can get, right?

“How about a name for her?” Goku says, wiping tears from his eyes.

What did I get myself into?

Goku and Bulma sit in front of me, pondering on what to call me. I hear the muffled sounds of their thinking processes, louder than they intend due to my exceptional hearing ability. I watch as his eyes widen, a twinkle signifying his brilliance.

“Aisu!” he shouts, pointing a finger at me. I shake my head. The name doesn’t suit me. He furrows his eyebrows once more. “Tofu!” I make the most disgusting face I can contort my face into, and in turn, Bulma laughs.

“Hmm, how about Baaga?” she asks. Both Goku and I shake our heads. “Gocha?” she asks out loud, and quickly dismisses it with a rapid tremor of her head. “Sakana?” The name idea goes unheard by Goku, who is pacing in between us.

“Oh, I got it!” he jumps excitedly. I watch his tail wave furiously. “How about Hayashi?”

I look at Bulma, and I feel a smile creeping into place.

“I like it! What say you, little one?” she says, hands clasping each other. The wind blows softly through my fairly cleaned tresses as though it answered for me.

“I like it! My name is Hayashi!” I shout enthusiastically. “Hayashi-“

“Kin!” Bulma shouts. I blink my eyes. Kin Hayashi.

“Kin Hayashi,” I say to get used to it. My name is Kin Hayashi. The sound rolls off my tongue like silk and wild berries. For the first time that I can remember, moistness rolls down my cheeks. Why am I crying? I’m not in pain, I’m happy. My eyes close at the stinging sensation brought upon by these tears, feeling both Goku and Bulma embrace me heartily.

My name is Kin Hayashi. I don’t know who I was, but I think I know who I want to be.  
  
+x+x+x+  
  
As night begins to fall, and that pearly crescent of a moon becomes more defined in the night sky, Bulma and Goku prepare the campfire with a brief blast from his hands. I can only stare dumbfounded as Bulma rages about how he almost “destroyed half the forest”, and he whines saying she’s exaggerating. I don’t think it was that big.

Flecks of light and sparks crackle off the fire, dancing into the darkening night. The smoky scent makes me reminiscent of times I long for and, at the same time, don’t remember.  Through the corner of my eye, I catch Bulma staring at me pensively.

“Is everything alright, Hayashi?” she asks, breaking the silence between us. I shake my head, not knowing how to answer. “You look lost in your own mind.” A gentle breeze swirls through her aqua locks, adding a dramatic flair to our conversation.

I turn my eyes to Goku, passed out on the dirt with his mouth wide open and drool dripping out. His tail twitches slightly. My eyes turn back to Bulma, stoking the flames slightly so more burning ash kicks up in the air.

I clear my throat. “I don’t know who I am,” I tell her. “I keep seeing different visions of my head, and I don’t know why.” I glance up at the crescent and sigh. “She calls for me, the moon. I don’t know how I to explain it.” My eyes travel to the burning wood, entranced by the waves of fire and their sacred dance. Footsteps alert me that Bulma is walking over closer, and she sits down next to me.

I look at her face, a sparkle of ingenuity in her deep sky-blue eyes, and a smile widening like an invasion on her head. “We could use the dragon balls to wish for your memory back,” she suggests, growing excited. I can tell that my confusion written on my features is her reason for laughing after stating her thoughts. “There’s seven balls total, and once brought together, a dragon appears and will grant one wish,” she explains. “I, for example, want the perfect boyfriend,” she smiles at her own idea for her wish.

“What’s a boyfriend?” I ask. The idea sounds unfamiliar. Bulma bites her lip and hums, thinking of a way to explain it to me.

She then smiles. “Well, a boyfriend is like a guy who wants to spend every day with you, buys gifts, takes you to dinner, really nice to you, and potentially someone you can spend the rest of your life with.” She nods at her explanation, obviously satisfied. I tilt my head, confused by these ideas. Buys gifts? Takes me to dinner? I’m not sure these even appeal to me, but Bulma places a reassuring hand, as if she read my mind. “It’s a lot nicer to experience than to talk about it.” I nod in agreement. Would Goku be my boyfriend? I shake my head of the thought. It doesn’t seem right to me, Goku and me. Something about it seems off. No, definitely not me.

A sudden jolt of pain rushes through my head, a vision clearer than the others. Red sky. Red dirt. Giant monkey-like beasts stomping through the land, firing bright beams through their mouths. A hand holding on and nearly tossing me into a spherical pod. And the tears running down my cheeks. I feel arms on my shoulders, shaking me.

“Hayashi!” Bulma yells out. To my surprise, Goku still slept. My eyes blink up at hers and she entraps me in a suffocating hug. “I was so worried about you, Hayashi! What happened?” she asks. The tears continue pouring out of my eyes like a river breaking through a dam. The feelings of loss, of longing for home, even though I don’t know where home is or was. I shake as the sobs break through me uncontrollably. I can’t bring myself to tell her anything, as she holds me in comfort.

“You don’t need to tell me what happened right now, Hayashi, but if you ever want to tell me, I’ll be there to listen,” she says, stroking my thick mane. My eyes close as I drift off to slumber.

+x+x+

I awake, groggy from the sleep I had last night. My head had been placed on a bed of leaves. A lot more comfortable than originally thought. Bulma and Goku had awoken before me, evident to their track marks. I stretch my arms high up and release a noise relative to a squeaking cat. I look around, and my ears twitch at the sudden rustling in the nearby brush. I instinctively stand still, preparing to fight off anything that comes my way. The thrill of a fight rushes through my veins. My fists ball up, and my feet plant into the dirt below. As the rustling strengthens, my fingers tighten, threatening to draw my own blood first out of anxiousness. As Goku walks out of the bushes, my heart stops, and I release a breath I didn’t even know I was holding.

“Goku! Don’t do that!” I scold. Perspiration runs down his temple.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to see if you were awake. Bulma found the dragon ball in this area,” he says apologetically. There was one in the area? He waves me over, and motions for him to follow him through the wilderness. He nimbly swings from the branches and lands about a yard away from Bulma, a smile on her face.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” she asks, holding it up to my face. Its orange sparkle and red stars catch my eye. I’ve seen it before! But when? Through the reflection of the ball, I catch my black spiky hair in the back, going to my shoulders, and two white spiky tresses in front, heightened by the solid widow’s peak. My eyes shine the same dark chocolate color of Goku’s. I open my mouth, and lick the tips of my incisors, never noticing their length before. My eyebrows quirk, and I notice they are nothing but two solid thin lines gracing the top of my eyes.

“Very,” I manage to say. She places it in her bag, and smiles.

“Five more to find. Would you like to come with us, Hayashi?” she asks.

Something tells me my life is about to change with this decision, either Bulma’s sparkling eyes, or Goku’s grin, but I cave. I look to both of them, and I smile wildly.

“Count me in!”


	2. Fateful Meeting

Years passed by at incredible speeds. During the time, I trained with Master Roshi, Goku, and Krillin, and received the gi bearing the mark of the Turtle Hermit. I had no place to call home, constantly wandering around the land in hopes to improve my strength to no avail. Goku had found me on the outskirts of where they had originally met me, and invited me to stay at Mount Pao, in hopes the two of us could still spar. The wilderness in the area reminded me of when we had met, and the thought had made me smile. I remember thinking at the time, 'Always thinking of others.' I had been present when his wife gave birth to baby Gohan. I became somewhat of a mentor, knowing more about survival skills just in case he needed them. And at the ripe old age of four years old, he could rattle off more facts in one area than I could about anything. Needless to say, I'm still impressed with his mental capabilities.

Goku invited me inside his house about an hour ago, with talks of introducing him to the rest of our childhood gang. This, it seems, is where our troubles begin.

I clutch my head as a throbbing pain shoots through, and visions bounce behind my eyelids. I'm near positive I hear Goku and Chi-chi yelling at me to wake up or acknowledge their voices, but this pain nearly paralyzes me on the spot.

_A man with a thick mane of hair grown past his rear, and his tail neatly wrapped around his waist, holds a crying Gohan. Piccolo? Why is he there? The tall man flies off, almost taunting us to follow for a showdown. He looks familiar, but where have I seen him?_

As the pain subsides, my eyes flutter open to gaze up at Goku's and Chi-chi's concerned faces.

"What did you see, Hayashi?" he asks. I had confided in Goku about these seemingly random visions that never made sense until an hour afterward. Without a doubt, though, he had told Chi-chi about it, otherwise, she'd be squawking in our faces, asking all sorts of questions. I sit up and shake my head slightly to remove the mental shroud.

I'm almost afraid to say it. I clench my jaw and brace for the outbursts. "A tall man takes Gohan, and flies off," I say. Chi-chi's eyes grow wide and her hands clutch onto Gohan. "Piccolo shows up, and three of us follow him like he wants to fight." Goku's mouth turns into a deep frown, his eyebrows almost as deep.

"We shouldn't go then-" Chi-chi begins, but Goku stands up with his look of determination sketched on his features.

"What about the others? No way could they fight either one of them off," he explains. He looks to me, and nods. "Hayashi and I will go with Gohan. We'll make sure he's safe." Chi-chi's rage is evident on her face, a flustered red staining her cheeks. Her hands find her hips, and tears threaten to fall. I place a hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring smile.

"On my life, Chi-chi, I will not allow any harm to come to either of them. I promise," I tell her, looking into her worried brown orbs. She swallows and exhales through her nose in an attempt to calm her nerves, and finally nods.

"Hopefully, it doesn't come to that, Hayashi," Goku says softly. I close my eyes and smile. I hope not.

We exit their small cabin, and with a loud cry, his cloud Nimbus races down. He takes Gohan, and his toddler-genius of a son grabs his leg as they speed off into the sky. I wave to Chi-chi, and with a burst of ki, I fly off and catch up to Goku.

"Did he say who he was?" he asks, watching me out of the corner of his eye. I shake my head.

"My visions are just that. They don't come with audio," I say with a grim smile. Although true, I had learned to read lips. “Brother". And I thought I was the closest thing to a sibling, along with Bulma after our many adventures. This will prove to be interesting.

We near Kame House, and I see the whole gang gathered around the front of the house. I make out the ocean waves from below. My heart clenches.

"Goku," I say to grab his attention. "As usual, don't mention the vision." I watch out of the corner of my eye a firm nod. "You too, Gohan." He responds with a slight movement of his head.

"Yes, Aunt Hayashi," he says sheepishly. We land firmly and are greeted with hugs from Bulma and Krillin.

"Whoa! Who's the kid?" Bulma asks, surprised. Goku gives a trademark smile and scratches those wild spikes behind his head.

"He's my son! His name is Gohan!" he says proudly. The others pale at the thought of Goku being a father. Eyes travel to me, and I raise my hands defensively.

"Don't look at me! I'm not his mom," I say to ward off the attention. "I am, however, sort of an aunt." Nods of approval make their way around the crowds, eyeing the little boy. Coos of affection grow louder as he plays with Puar and Oolong.

I turn my attention to the sky, and feel the ocean breeze in my hair and in my lungs. The salty scent eases my tension and I allow myself to relax with a smile. My white tresses happily slap against my chin, now much longer than during my childhood. Though I still don't remember anything of importance before I met them, I no longer cared. Can't be anything too important, right?

"What the-?" I hear Goku call out. I feel it. Two different powers, one of them being Piccolo, and the other is much closer. My heart speeds up, and I grab Gohan closely.

"No one is going to take you Gohan. I promised," I whisper in his ear. He nods and shakes in fear. My right hand rests on his covered head and the other is ready for action. That's when we see it. A flare of ki barreling down and landing before us. A tall man, with a tail wrapped around his waist. A dense black mane reaching down to his rear. I take in other details, like his dimpled temples, and the red bands on his left upper arm and his left muscular thigh. I bite my inner lip, keeping my attention on the matter at hand rather than the thoughts in my head as they remind me how delicious this being before me happens to be.

"Ah, Kakarot," his voice is like a thread of silk to my ears, "you've grown!" Goku's position changes to one ready to pounce, and the strange man's gaze falls on me and smirks. "And I see you're well too, Arugelle." I quickly glance out the corners of my eyes. Arugelle? My eye twitches involuntarily.

"Who are you?" I demand. His smirk fades onto a grimace.

"No one of your concern. He, on the other hand, is my brother," he points to Goku. I watch as his eyes grow. Now my vision makes a little more sense. Goku has a brother.

I snarl, grabbing his attention. "It is of my damn concern, you ass!" He quirks an eyebrow, his eyes showing amusement. I watch as his tail unfurls and the tip waves playfully. He presses the red button on the device over his eye, the green glass material catching the sun's rays. I relax, laying my power low.

He gives a low chuckle. "Ah, aren't you a feisty one, Arugelle. But a mere 10 is not going to be anywhere near what you need to defeat me."

Goku steps forward. "If you are my brother, what's your name?" he asks.

The tall man smirks. His tail wraps back around his waist loosely. "I guess you wouldn't remember much. My name is Raditz, from the Planet Vegeta," he states. "And obviously, both of you have forgotten your missions as Saiyans. Destroy the planet, reproduce, all that good stuff," he says nonchalantly. His brashness on the "reproduction" portion, if that were true, leaves a blush on my cheeks. "I guess I'll have to destroy this planet myself then." He chuckles lowly again.

I watch as Krillin steps forward and attempts to dissuade him from his "mission", only resulting in a hole in Kame House.

Both Goku and I physically tense up. The look on his face tells me he knows how much power his brother has. I hear whimpers behind me, and I follow Raditz's gaze to Goku's son, Gohan. He releases a strong laugh.

"I see you have done part of your mission! Good job!" Raditz laughs.

"But he's-" Goku begins, but I cut him off with a shake of my head. If he thinks Gohan is my son too, it'll give me more of a reason to fight, I hope.

The tall Saiyan flips his hand, palm up, and smirks. "Hand him over, so he'll know what it truly is to be a Saiyan warrior," he says. I can hear icicles of contempt hanging on his words. Gohan clings to my leg even tighter.

"And if we don't?" Goku says. I gulp. Stay calm, Hayashi. Stay calm. Don't spike your power level. Raditz grins widely, his incisors glinting in the light.

"I'll destroy you and this pathetic mud-ball of a planet. Simple as that," he sneers. My fists ball up like a vice, and my eye twitches. I crouch down and look at Gohan's scared expression closely and caress his cheek in a motherly fashion.

I look into his eyes, brimming with tears, and give a sad smile. "Do you trust me?" I ask him softly. He trembles in my arms like a leaf in stormy winds. After a few moments, he nods his head. I look to Goku, and it seems like he reads my mind, shaking his head. I mouth the words "I have an idea" and he blinks, a signal I've come to know as one stating his understanding. I pick Gohan up and hand him to Raditz, carefully stepping back to watch. Raditz bellows out with a burst of laughter.

"Wise decision, Arugelle! I'll be seeing you around," he pauses for a moment. The scene that had played in my head about an hour before. The tall Saiyan man. Gohan crying out for help. And then his final word. "Brother." He jets off in a stream of ki, and I release a snarl.

"Goku! Piccolo should be coming! I'm going to chase after Raditz. You'll know how to find me!" I tell him loudly. The gang, still paralyzed with fear, stand in front like a dark sacrifice had just happened. "I'm keeping my promise. Just so you know." I take a running start and burst into my halo of ki, flying in a rush to catch up to the Saiyan.

My thoughts begin to trail back to the vision, to my initial thoughts of Raditz, and what he had called me. Arugelle? No matter. That's not who I am. I've been who I've been for much longer than this supposed Arugelle. But if I really am who he thinks I am, he might have answers for me. Plus, he is kind of handsome beneath that seemingly evil air about him. Those black eyes that peer into my soul. The smirk that graces his features. How his mane falls around him like a hellish cascade of black spires in a dark cave- what the Hell am I thinking! He's my enemy! I shake my head of these troublesome and stubborn thoughts, and focus on the ki signatures in front of me. Gohan is still safe, so that's good, but looks like Raditz picked up on my ki through that device on his eye. Screw it. Let him know I'm coming for him.

I watch as he dips low, parting the waters with his speed and power. I suppress a growl, thinking of Gohan getting drenched. As he rises again, I watch as he turns his head towards me. Yep. He knows. Shit. Oh well, let him know.

After a minute more of flying, and my eyes trailing to his waving tail, he touches down in a meadow scarred by a massive crater. Upon closer inspection, a small pod lays in the center. Unbelievable something that small could cause such damage. He tosses Gohan inside and closes it. I growl out protectively, and land at the edge of it.

"Raditz!" I call out. His head whips around to stare at me, cold ruthless black eyes peering into me. His hair snaps sharply to the side. He jumps high and lands near me, catching me off-guard for a brief moment, and I return to the seriousness at hand. "My name is Kin Hayashi of Earth. Not this Arugelle you speak of." My eyes narrow, adding to my serious mood.

"You're funny, Arugelle. No really, though. There's no mistaking it. You bear white hair, a rarity among our kind," he says with a grimace. "Kauli and Cole would be disappointed to see you've forgotten so much. And you've even lost your tail." He clicks his tongue behind his teeth. I never told him I had a tail. Am I really... a Saiyan?

My eyes narrow, trying to find some reason not to believe his words. I clench my jaw in disbelief. He turns his back to me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to, and that includes killing you, and this weakling planet!" he roars out, throwing a ki ball in my direction. I quickly dodge it with a flip. I peel off the top half of my gi, revealing my bound bosom. The lack of weight on my shoulders instantly makes me feel as light as a feather. I smirk as his eyebrow quirks.

"You're going to have a hard time getting through three of us, Raditz," I say with a smirk. I dig my feet into the ground, preparing to head straight into him.

"Three?" I hear him mutter before we engage in flurries of lightning-speed kicks and punches. I keep in mind not to use sweeping kicks so as to keep my groin area guarded, so I kick upwards instead. My foot lands on his chin, and with deadly precision, I step up and stomp with my other foot. I grin, the euphoric rush of battle filling my veins. He wipes a hand, the trail of blood smeared on his knuckles.

"You're good. I'm afraid not good enough, though," he says, powering up another ki ball. I shift into position, hands cupped together at my side. I bend, and I can feel the tingle of charge forming between my palms.

"Ka..." I begin, watching Raditz, "...me... ha... me..." I continue, and as he releases it, I pull my hands forward and shoot with a shrieking "HA!" The blue beam of ki swims through the air and reaches Raditz. As the smoke clears, his arms are charred with the remains of the blast. Shrouded by my disappointment, he phases before me, and knees my gut, knocking the wind out of me. I regain my composure and get ready to strike again until I feel Goku and Piccolo nearing.

"Oh, and yes. Three of us," I darkly chuckle. I watch as the green glass over his left eye lights up in different colors, and he releases a growl.

"Of course you wouldn't be the only one to come for your brat," he says. "Or is it yours? I don't smell your scent on the boy. More Kakarot than you, Arugelle." I laugh. I completely forgot, if he's anything like Goku and me, he'd have a strong sense of smell. I sigh.

"No, but he is like family to me," I say. I hope to stall for a little while longer for backup. He leers at me and snarls.

"You have potential. If you join me and lose those petty emotions, you could become so much stronger," he says with his attempt at bargaining. I hold back my need to laugh at his excuse for a deal.

"No deal. I don't need you to get stronger," I tell him, blowing my white spikes up to add to my decline. As soon as Goku and Piccolo land, he rams his elbow into my face, with a burst of speed. My feet mindlessly keep me moving as if by second nature, and my fists connect to his face and gut until my legs split, and I punch upward, contacting with his Saiyan jewels. With this opportunity, Goku grabs a hold of his tail, earning a cry of protest from him.

"Fools!" he cries out. His voice holds a slight soprano tone after my low blow. "If you let me go, I'll leave! I swear!" he pleads. I watch as Goku's grip begins to loosen, and quickly take over his tail, grip tighter. His doubles over in pain and screams.

"Hayashi! You're hurting him!" Goku yells out. Piccolo busies himself with taking off his weighted gear and stretching his limbs and neck. I snap my neck to look at him, incredulous at his remark.

"Yes, I am! He took your son, Goku! To pay him back, I inflict as much pain on him as he caused you when he took your son. Think about it," I tell him, tightening my grip more. I can smell tears coming from the Saiyan.

I release his tail, but not before kinking it. "You go back to where you came from, and if anyone has an issue, tell them to come find me," I tell his stumbling form. "Oh, and release Gohan from your pod. Leave in peace."

His eyes are unreadable, except for shame. "What kind of warrior lets their enemy live?" I smirk at his question, watching as he opens the pod and releases Gohan.

I phase in front of him, holding the door open before he can leave and grin playfully. "The kind that knows the warrior would rather die honorably than run away in surrender and cowardice." With those words, I turn my back, and a scorching pain fills my senses. The stench of charred skin fills my nose, and the need to gag overwhelms me. I collapse, and I hear the pod shooting off into the sky, along with cries and footsteps. I feel tears rolling down my cheek, caused by the searing pain through my back and my chest. The ability steadily becomes too much work for my body to take as my life blood drains out beneath me. I hope Gohan doesn't see me like this.

"Damn it, Hayashi. You should have just killed him," I hear Goku mutter before it all fades to darkness.


	3. Determination- Snake Way Part 1

The remaining stench of burning flesh lingers in my nostrils. I’m afraid to open my eyes after what had happened. Why don’t I feel any of the pain anymore? Why does it feel like I’m light as a feather?

“You’re dead, Hayashi,” a low elderly voice says. My eyes open at this, and take in my surroundings. Instantly, I recognize Kami from the lookout tower, dressed in his white garb and holding his staff for support. The walls are a pale yellow, and a towering giant sits behind a mahogany desk. I feel my pulse quicken as I gaze upon him.

“Kami! Who is this you’ve brought to the Otherworld?” the loud voice booms, deep enough to reverberate through my chest. I brace myself, never feeling such a strong voice before.

“Ah, King Yemma, this is Kin Hayashi, a strong warrior from Earth. I would like for her to train with King Kai at the end of Snake Way,” his elderly voice doesn’t waver, but is held by conviction that I am as strong as he says I am. I look up and the glowing golden halo above my head catches my eye. Wow, I really AM dead!

The giant behind the desk taps a pencil lightly against the desk. “And why should I do that, Kami?” he asks, leering between the two of us. I gulp, keeping my nerves in check, as much as a dead person can that is. Soft puffs of clouds float pass me, instantly catching my eye, and upon following the queue of tufts, I see a red humanoid being with red skin and a single horn upon his head, holding a clipboard and meticulously checking the piece of paper attached. Before I can ask about these things, Kami speaks up, but not before clearing his aged throat.

“King Yemma, the fate of Planet Earth rests on the Z Fighters, and unless she doesn’t receive the necessary training, the three Saiyan warriors will arrive there in roughly a year’s time, and you will see an influx of souls coming through. With her training, she could prevent that, am I correct, Hayashi?” he says with confidence, and shows his familiarity with me with a nudge and a knowing smile. I look up to the giant, King Yemma, and nod.

He looks down to the both of us, and gives a booming clap. A human-like being resembling the one with the clipboard, only a shade of ocean blue, rushes to his side. “Take Ms. Hayashi to Snake Way. She is to train with King Kai,” he tells him. The man bows and holds his hand out in front to point me in the right direction.

He turns to me and smiles. “Snake Way, huh? You must be one tough cookie if King Yemma thinks you’re good enough for Snake Way,” he says. I notice a glint in his eye, and ignore it.

“I’m not doing it for me, I’m doing it for my planet,” I tell him nonchalantly. He nods.

“Just don’t fall off, or else you can kiss your planet good-bye.” The glow of the light slightly reflects off his azure horn. I hum, acknowledging his advice.

My eyes turn forward and see a road paved onto the back of a slate-colored snake. The solid stone head bares its fangs, not phasing me one bit. I’ve seen much scarier. Master Roshi on his own island, sunbathing in the nude. That image alone can possibly scare even the fiercest of warriors into submission. The idea of that one Saiyan, Raditz, kneeling to me, begging for the mental imagery to stop gives me the urge to chuckle, and the rush of blood flees to my cheeks. The thought of him kneeling to me...  my goodness, I need to stop hanging around all these men! The thought isn’t unpleasant, but still!  At least Chi-chi isn’t as perverted. Bulma is a completely different story. Images of her and Yamcha in the woods after our first hunt for the dragon balls together... I mentally blanch at the memory.

“I just need to keep my thoughts on the path ahead,” I tell myself softly, leaping onto the stone snake body. I look back, and smile, and begin my journey down this path.

+x+x+x+

Just need to keep running. Just keep running. I’m not out of breath. Pretty sure it’s only been about 20 miles, and I’m not done. This is one epic snake. Was it alive at one point, and faced a monster resembling a Basilisk or Medusa? No way. There’s too many curves. Then who built it? Maybe King Yemma has those demon-looking things construct such marvels. I’ll ask when I get back.

I wonder what those other Saiyans are like. Powerful, I know. Probably still have their tails like Raditz. Crazy hair would be a must. Rugged features, and sharp jaw lines? That could be nice too. Bulging muscles, getting stronger and harder- goddamn it, Hayashi! Damn me and my thoughts. Even while I’m running, these thoughts occur. Twenty-eight down.

The edges of the snake look super-sharp. I stop running, and crouch down, running a finger along the edge of a singular spike. I watch as a perfect line, red with blood, forms on my finger. I smile curiously, knowing I can’t feel any pain. I suck on it, tasting the tingling coppery taste, and I watch as it closes almost immediately after I pull it from my mouth. This realm is strange to say the least. Then again, I’m dead. What should I have expected? I jump to my feet once more and an idea pops into my head.

“Why don’t I try skipping across?” I ask out loud. I fly a little over the edge and watch as shadowy hands threaten to pull me under the yellow fluffy clouds to Hell. I squeak and rush back to the road. “Well, I guess that answers my question.” I sigh dejectedly. My eyes close, and I can see another vision, not surrounding those I love, but... something else?

_Two men, standing in front of each other in conversation. A tall bald man, shirking in fear from the smaller, flame-haired man. The shorter of the two is visibly angry, his tail waving furiously. Unsuspectingly, a blue-skinned man and emerald braided hair, gorgeous by Earth standards, grabs the flailing appendage, and the smaller man falls. Before the tall one reacts, a spiky pink blob of a goon knocks him out with an elbow against the back of his neck. The blue man and the pink blob proceed to carry them away, only after cautiously looking to their left..._

Shivers snap me out of my lack of consciousness. Anger permeated after the vision. Who were they? Are they the Saiyans? They had the tails and the muscle definition, definitely. I gulp, and carry on with my trek. I need to get to King Kai as fast as I can.

+x+x+

I lost track of how many miles I’ve run so far, losing count around 1000, and that feels like hours ago. Who knows how far I’ve come so far. My stomach rumbles.

“Really? I didn’t know that. You told me three hours ago, how could I forget?” I say sarcastically towards my stomach. I look to the clouds. I must be going crazy with hunger to even think about eating _clouds_! However, desperate as I may be, it’s worth a shot. I kneel down, and grab a fistful of the fluffy moisture. I place it to my lips, and... well, they taste delicious! I grab handfuls more of the tasty fluff, musing it must be a positive sign of my insanity. Oddly enough, though, the hunger pains are vanishing, and I keep piling more yellow cloud into my mouth until I’m stuffed with yellow cloudy goodness. My ears perk. A motor? Who else could be up here?

I turn to the direction I came from, and see a cleaner sweeping up Snake Way. What in the name of King Yemma?

“Hey! Need a lift?” I hear the demon steering it call out. He waves his hand in my direction, and I smile.

“Sure! Just need some time to recuperate, if you don’t mind,” I say. He nods and points to the back.

“Just hop on!” he says, returning the smile, and I gratefully jump onto the back, and get comfortable. I let out a relieved sigh as I relax.

“Thank you! How fast do you go?” I ask, curious. I can feel the apprehension before he responds.

“If you’re going by Earth time, it takes about a full year to get to the end at my speed,” he says. He laughs nervously.

Rather a snail’s pace than a stone’s pace, I guess. I sigh, reluctant to accept help, regardless how small the help may be.

With the revival of the engine, he continues his work, and my eyes drift away to another land.

_“Mother! Mother!” I cry out, running frantically in search for her. A tall man, his head covered in dark spikes holds my arm tightly._

_“She’s not coming back. She’s been called forth by the King. Don’t worry though, little one.” My eyes rise to gaze into his. He wears a distant expression, almost as though he’s in pain as well. “We do have your caretaker still. You remember Rooto, right?”_

_The name sounds foreign to me. “Rooto?” He nods._

_“The Kanassan...?” he raises his tone to help jog my memory and, to his delight, is successful. The Kanassan woman, Rooto. She had already taught me so much, and I could never remember her name. Either that, or I was never told her name in fear I’d grow attached to her, and she’d end up in Death’s grip._

_I smile brightly. “My mentor in the arts!”_

_As if on cue, the female Kanassan- a pink fish-like humanoid- walks into the room, dressed in our attire, and bows. “Master Cole, may I speak to Ms. Arugelle in private?” she requests. Sadness radiates off her ki, but only I noticeably pick up on it. He nods his head and walks away without taking a second glance before closing the door. I look to my mentor, Ms. Rooto, and I feel scared, though not of her. She walks to me and embraces my form to her, unwilling to let me go. “Arugelle,” she says softly. My fear spikes. She releases me only to look into my eyes. “You need to leave. Please.” Her eyes plead with me. I quirk an eyebrow and tilt my head in confusion._

_“But, why?” I ask. I watch as she nervously glances around the room, and I notice it is out of habit, not because somebody else is watching._

_She leans closer to me, and presses her forehead against my own. A jolt startles me, followed closely by a rush of images, feelings, whole events like a movie in fast-forward. As the visions continue, she begins to speak._

_“We Kanassans are a relatively psychic species. We can communicate telepathically, and we can see into the future. When we feel we are about to pass on, we hand these abilities down, sometimes more forcefully than others. My mate, Toolo, is still on Kanassa, and the Saiyans have killed all but him. His time is drawing near, thus is mine.” She pauses to caress my cheek with care. “I chose to pass these abilities on to you, to aid you in your escape and to improve your life. Be wary and kind, dear Arugelle-“ a knock interrupts her, and quickly removes herself from me. As she takes me in, she gasps._

_“Oh no, your hair-“ another knock and the door slams open, revealing two muscular men. They grab her arms, and haul her shrieking form away without so much of a glance towards me._

_“Ms. Rooto! No!”_

“No! No!” I awaken with a start. My head thrums, confused by the surroundings. Yellow clouds, pink sky. I’m still on Snake Way. Why did I have that dream? It seems ridiculous to have a dream like that while I’m dead and such. And it confuses me! Kanassans? Toolo and Rooto? Cole? Wait, hadn’t Raditz said something about one of my parents named Cole?

_“Kauli and Cole would be disappointed to see you’ve forgotten so much.”_

My body quivers, his voice trailing up my spine and leaving a path of fresh snow. I growl mentally. How can I know someone for hardly any time at all, and let them have this kind of effect on me? How can I let someone who had killed me, while my back was turned no doubt, have this effect on me?

I slam my fist into my makeshift bed. “What the fuck!” I growl out angrily. Movement slows down, and comes to a stop. I blink in confusion. The demon driving the vehicle turns around and stares at me, then the hole my fist had sunk in to.

His face is ghastly at the sight of the damage.  The hole I formed looks like I had just peeled it away like aluminum. “How did you do that? Now I need to repair it!”

I bite my lip apologetically. “I’m sorry. I got so caught up in my thoughts, I forgot where I was-“ he holds a hand up, and points down Snake Way. I nod my head, still apologizing for the damage, but I can see it fell on blocked ears.

Feeling more rejuvenated than before, I continue my run. And without any warning, my thoughts trail back to Raditz, and the fight for Earth against the Saiyans.  With these thoughts, I push myself to go faster than I had ever gone.

“I will get stronger and faster. I will!” These words are my mantra, my “lifeline” if I want to be ironic, as long as I’m running down this slate and mystical road in another world.

_I fall face-first into the beachy sand of Master Roshi’s island. The oceans pound the shore relentlessly with much force. So much energy going into our training with the three of us, Goku, Krillin, and myself. The Kamehameha wave Master Roshi had demonstrated had the three of us in awe before the force knocked me down._

_“Hayashi,” Goku calls. I look up to see him standing in front of me. “Need a hand?” He holds his hand out with a kind smile. I nod, and reach up. I stand up with Goku’s assistance, and hastily brush the sand off my gi. Goku’s hand rakes through my hair, shaking sand out of my tresses._

_“Thank you,” I mutter. He gives his classic Son smile and scratches his head._

_“I’ll hold you next time if you want,” he says innocently, but I shake my head. I couldn’t ask that of him. If not for me, then fear for my life with the wrath of Chi-chi._

_“No thanks, Goku,” I tell him. My eyes travel across the sea and into the horizon, the setting sun’s rays bouncing off the waters. With the waves continuing to fold into the shore rhythmically like a person’s breathing pattern, the foam sparkles like diamond over a blanket of fiery yellows and reds. The salty scent of ocean fills my nostrils, relaxing my inner self._

_I hear footsteps retreating into Kame House, followed by the creak of the door‘s hinges as it shuts. I sit at the water’s edge, not flinching at the frigid temperatures seeping through my gi. My hands fiddle above my knees, and I can feel myself about to release an onslaught of mental attacks on my abilities, including how I failed to remain standing during Master Roshi’s demonstration. I wasn’t prepared. I growl and punch into the moist sand and exhale. I stand up once more and gaze into the sun once more, and place the heels of my palms together, assuming the position Master Roshi had taken before._

_“I will get stronger,” I tell myself out loud, as I focus on the growing ki in between my palms. “I have to get stronger.” I inhale deeply._

_“Kamehameha!” I scream loudly, thrusting my arms in front, resulting in a puff of blue ki. I watch as it fizzles weakly. My eye twitches. Something didn’t seem right._

_“Ka... me...” I begin, feeling the heat of my own ki engulfing my body, “ha... me...” The power continues to grow, like a seed underground, taking root and preparing to bloom in time for Spring. “HA!!” I push my hands forward, and watch as a beautiful blue stream of ki bursts forth and parts the waters like a hot knife through butter. Before it reaches the sun, though, my knees give out, and my breaths become rapid. “I did it,” I whisper in amazement. “I did it!” I yell it out louder and with more confidence. I hear the rusted hinges creak again, letting me know someone stands behind me._

_“You can come in, Hayashi,” the voice of Master Roshi held no sign of any pride. My own worst enemy in myself comes out more ferociously than ever.  Did he not see it? Didn’t he at least sense it? Am I that weak? I stand with ragged breath, and walk inside. Before I enter, I see his smile. “You did well.” With that, my thoughts are put at ease._


	4. The Other Side- Snake Way Part 2

I stop in front of a classic Japanese style castle, adorned with bright crimson trim. I blink curiously, and continue on my way. Sure, the castle looks like it’d be fit for a King, perhaps like King Kai, but I want to know what happens if I follow the trail further. I don’t give the castle a second glance before blazing my trail down the slate road. Besides, I’m sure it’ll always be there. 

It feels like forever, only stopping to eat some of the light yellowy fluff at the edge. I want to keep going. I need to keep going. Visions on the Saiyans keep dancing through my head like sugar plum fairies on the night before Christmas. And then an image of the Saiyans as dancing sugar plum fairies. I stifle my giggles, until I watch the burly bald one pirouette, and I fall to the stone road, laughing my head off. Have I gone insane? Shouldn’t I be thinking about more serious things? I wipe a tear from my eye and continue running down the path until a list of songs pop into my head. I remember the melodies clearly.

Ba ba-dum, ba ba ba-dum, de FLY AWAY! Or... well, I never really learned the lyrics to that particular song. I know there was one particular catchy song I sang in disparaging times, however, at this time, the words escape me.

Through our past together, I always felt Goku and I shared a common thread. We both protected our friends and family, insisting on self-sacrifice, like we have something to prove, even before I died. We put others before us, even to the dismay of those we care about. I sigh. I don’t consider myself a miserable person, or one constantly in the shadows. I’m not terribly alone. There’s Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Krillin, Chi-chi... I basically grew up with the whole gang. I love and care for them very much. Thoughts go back to when I had the vision about the Ox King’s castle on fire. 

_ xFlashbackx _

Flames lick the massive castle nestled in the mountain. A giant holds a little girl dressed in dark blue and pink garb, barely covering herself. The flames shrink away into a fizzle of smoke with the aid of a fan-like device. And this little girl hangs on Goku like she owns him! He looks distressed, but he can handle himself.

_ After clutching my head, and coming to, young Goku eyes me warily. His concern is evident. _

_ “What’s wrong, Hayashi?” he asks. “It was another one, right?” My eyes widen and check my area closely. I’m in Kame House. Sand speckles my gi, to which I hastily brush off. Master Roshi will clean it up anyway. Bulma must be outside with the lecherous Martial Arts Master.  _

_ I nod my head, confirming his suspicion. “It was horrid. Someone’s castle is on fire, and he was protecting a little girl,” I tell him, holding back shivers of nervousness. I refuse to tell him the last part. Could this be jealousy? I’ve never been truly jealous of anyone before. _

_ xEnd Flashbackx _

Upon thinking about it, I was extremely jealous of her. She captured his heart in a way I couldn’t. I couldn’t cook. At all. Sure, I learned how to, but still. We both had tails. The same type of unruly hair. Uncanny ability to manipulate ki, and learn other moves from others. He didn’t pick me though. It doesn’t matter now, because Chi-chi has been a good friend of mine since we met, enough that I do think of her like a true sister. Especially with how much of a fight she puts up with Goku. I laugh at how the two of them go together. I may be jealous of them, but I think it’s for other another reason now. 

A family. A partner to hold at night. A kid whose mind is as bright as his eyes are wide. I shrug and push myself harder, running faster. I don’t need those things at this stage in life. As seeing what had happened with Gohan, I’m not sure I could ever live with Goku if he handed my child over to someone who claimed to be my sibling. I’m surprised Goku is forgiving enough in that aspect. 

I envy him more than I should. 

I focus on my speeding feet, barely making enough contact as I leap across the road. The toes only touch to bounce forward at lightning speeds. I need to focus on this road. I don’t want to be stronger for me, but for those I care about. Not for personal gain, not to attract anyone, but to protect the place I call home.

I stop, heaving deep breaths into my chest. Eyeing it, I notice the cooler air prickling the skin around about my collarbone. I turn a deep shade of red, judging by the heat radiating from my face, and instantly begin ridiculing myself for my behavior. There’s no one around for at least thousands of miles, and those that have seen it didn’t seem like they cared. The only thing making me slow down even more now is the fact that I’ll be in the presence of a Kai. I had only heard about these powerful beings. I resume my running, mindlessly munching on more fluff. Energy builds up in my body. I don’t allow myself to rest for too long, otherwise I would take even longer to reach King Kai. I release a growl in hopes to help with my speed. I feel my hair whipping my back and face, trailing behind like a mysterious dark cloak. 

I want to be happy. And I won’t squander my opportunity. Unless...

“I hope it’s not too late,” I say to myself in reassurance. What if that perfect man had been killed by either of our monkey forms? Or, worse yet, by one of our enemies? My eyes spy the ending of the road, marked by a finned tail. I look back, not seeing the castle anywhere in my vision. Then again, it is so far behind, even with how winding this road is. I glance around and I see a small planet, and I fly over to it, and instantly regretting it. I feel a strong force pulling me down, and I can’t escape. I fall with a trembling thud. Coos come from above me, revealing a brown fuzzy monkey. 

“Bubbles! Come back here!” I hear a nasally voice call out. I urge my eyes to look up, despite the pain. Even my eyelids struggle to keep open. Through my lashes, I see a stumpy figure in black and red. Blue skin on his hands, and a pair of round sunglasses, reminding me of Master Roshi. A pair of antennae adorn his head.  Though I can’t see through his glasses, I can feel his gaze upon me. “Can I help you?” he asks while placing his hands behind his back. 

My teeth grind against each other. “Can’t... move...” I say. My voice is garbled by a mound of dirt in my mouth. I hear him hum.

“The gravity here is 20 times Earth’s gravity. I assume you’re from Earth, correct?” he asks. I try my best to nod in affirmation. He hums again, and nods. “You must be Son- no. Goku is a male name. You’re Kin Hayashi, I presume?”

“How do you know Goku? And yes, I’m Hayashi,” I tell him. I’m officially confused. Did something happen to Goku while I’ve been dead? As if reading my mind, he responds casually.

“An evil emperor killed Goku. From what King Yemma told me, he will be here shortly. And by shortly, it means anytime within the next five or six months Earth time.” I gawk at him. Goku’s dead?! But he’s so much stronger than me! Chi-chi must be devastated now, knowing her husband and the one person like a sister are gone. Poor Gohan too.  

I push against the solid ground, forcing myself to stand. “So, 20 times normal gravity, huh?” I chuckle slightly. “Not sure how I’ll get any training done this way.”

I can see King Kai’s face, blue, cherub-like cheeks, and whiskers like a catfish. I fight against the gravity, my brow furrowing. 

“Well, you see, Hayashi, I’m supposed to train you. But first,” he says with a grin and a quick push of his glasses, “you need to tell me a joke, and make me laugh.”

Aw, crap! I’m no good at jokes. I think of my best ones, and shrug my shoulders as the first one pops into my head. “Why is a mouse when it spins?” I wait for a moment before continuing. “Because footballs don’t have handles!” I smile in hopes. Not even a twitch. I’m slowly getting used to standing in this increased gravity.

A quick joke runs to my mouth. “A guy walks into a bar. Ouch.” I say it with a wince to add the effect. Nothing. Not even Bubbles the little monkey coos at it. 

I can’t think of much else. I doubt he would appreciate an Aristocrats-type joke, so that’s out of the question. Suddenly, a ball of light flies and rests near King Kai. 

“Ah, Gregory! I see you decided to join us,” King Kai says, a snappy tone adding to his nasally voice. The large insect nods his head.

“Of course!” the bug screeches. The sound hurts my ears, almost as painfully as Bulma’s scream. I hum, and it hits me.

“If a chicken and a half can lay an egg and a half in a day and a half, then how long would it take a grasshopper with a peg leg to kick the seeds out of a dill pickle?” I ask, a smirk gracing my features. I wait a moment, and give the punchline. “As many there are beans in the bag, and because hamburgers don’t fly!” 

I cross my fingers, and King Kai releases a laugh that could make even the most stoic person’s belly sore from watching. His laughter causes me to laugh uncontrollably. My eyes dart to see confusion marking Bubble’s and Gregory’s faces. As I stare at Gregory, though, my stomach becomes sore from the laughing, and yet I laugh harder as I imagine him as the grasshopper in the joke. With a peg leg. My gods, what is wrong with me?

King Kai’s laughter dies down to a stifled chuckle, and eyes Gregory. “That was beautiful, Hayashi! Now, onto the next test-“ My stomach rumbles loudly. I watch as Bubbles scurries away from me and hides behind the blue old-style car. I clutch my gut, hoping I could muffle its terrifying sounds to no avail. I feel very faint, and I let gravity do its work, working 20 times more efficiently than Earth, my home.

_ “Arugelle,” a gentle voice reaches my ears. I’m no longer on King Kai’s planet, but floating in a void. The lilting tone reminds me of the dream I had, Ms. Rooto.  _

_ Afraid to speak, I tighten my mouth and feel a shadow on my mind. “Yes, dear, it is I, Rooto. I understand I have been gone for some time now, and now that we’re roughly in the same realm, I can sense you.” I imagine the Kanassan from long ago in question, hoping I can match the voice with the being. “Do you remember me?” _

_ “I... I’ve only recently been called Arugelle, but my new name is Hayashi,” I say, unsure if my voice would reach her.  _

_ “I see,” I hear understanding and disappointment in her voice. “I wanted to tell you something long ago, perhaps to help with your mental abilities and coping. One of the techniques we use is a form of meditation, similar to what Earthlings call astral projection,” she explains. “It can, however, be triggered by extreme fatigue. I can read your ki from here, and I say you’ve collapsed from the latter. Silly girl,” she chuckles, sounding like chimes in the distance.  _

_ “What’s the use of this technique?” I ask curiously. In my mind’s eye, I can almost see her crossing her cloth-draped arms and nodding her head, approving of my inquisitive nature.  _ _ The light gossamer robe and pink silk of her top and billowing pants come to mind now, as it had been the last outfit I remember her wearing.  _

_ “The technique aids in checking on others in different corners of the galaxy. So, say, you ever wanted to check on Bardock’s son, you could focus on him, and you’d see him. But, of course, since it’s only a projection of your spirit, he can’t see, hear, or smell you. Not too sure on tasting, but he would be able to sense your presence,” she says. _

_ I take in this new information and smile. “Wait, which one of Bardock’s sons?” I ask. I hear that chime-like chuckle once more. _

_ “The one who’s alive. Go on. Give it a try,” she offers. I focus on his being, traveling so quickly through the endless expanse of space. I feel my spirit being drawn to the pod. I reach the glass and peer through it and see his furrowed brow, the device over his left eye remaining, and his arms crossed over like he’s in a hissy fit. And then I wonder, could I mess with him? I breathe on the tinted glass, fogging it up. I scribble his name, and draw my face, albeit poorly. I watch as he shivers, and I laugh before returning to the void.  _

_ “You did very well, young one,” I hear Rooto say as her mental presence vanishes. I gulp, choking back sobs like I lost a good friend once again. _

_ ”Rooto! Don’t leave me!” I scream helplessly. “Rooto!!” _

“Rooto!” I yell out, startling Bubbles and Gregory. My breathing is erratic, and I attempt to calm myself when I see Bubbles’ mug. “Must’ve been a dream,” I say as I rub my head weakly. Out of the corner of my eye, I stare at King Kai’s form. Though I may not have known him for long, I can tell he needs to talk to me about something. I realize I’m no longer outside by the lightly purple-tinted walls, and the firm bed. The aroma of fried rice and udon noodles stir within my nostrils. I sigh contentedly though I’m unsure about moving. First, I kick a single leg over the side of the bed, and then the other. Using my hands to help, I sit up, with some trouble. 

“Ah! Good to see you’ve woken up, Hayashi!” I hear the nasally voice call out not too far away. “You looked exhausted, so the two others carried you inside.” King Kai walks in, still unfazed by the lack of top. “Don’t worry about that. Although if you’re bothered by it, we can zap a new uniform on you, though I give you a new one once you complete training.” He turns his back to me, hands still behind his back. 

I stare at my chest, and I realize that I don’t care. Not like they’ll come loose or anything with how tight I bind them. Besides, there’s not much there to gawk at, much to Master Roshi’s displeasure. 

“So, Hayashi, would you like to start your training?” he asks, walking towards the door. I take a deep breath. I know I‘ve come a long way, and to refuse training under a Kai would be the most foolish decision made, next to letting Raditz go. Though the longer I’m here, the less I regret it. Thanks to him, I can have this opportunity. 

The door creaks open, and I eye Bubbles the monkey and Gregory the floating magical cricket exit the house. I swallow hard. 

“I do want to train with you, King Kai, without a doubt,” I tell him. A smile graces his blue fish-like face. I look down to my hands resting on the bed. I push off, and feel the squishing effect this dense gravity has on my body. My legs must be strained from all the running on Snake Way. 

His head turns to me. “So, you want to train? Or is there a ‘but’ in there somehow?” he asks. I know my body will get used to feeling so heavy. The silence grows denser by the moment, the yet-unanswered question hanging in the air.

“There is,” I finally say. My eyes shoot up. “Could you tell me about the Saiyans? Or about the impending danger my planet Earth will be facing?” His head faces outside, I can only assume staring at Bubbles.

“Is my name King Kai?” he asks me. I quirk an eyebrow and scratch the back of my head.

“As far as I know, yeah, I guess you are,” I respond. He smiles  and his antennae twitch a couple times .

“Then yes, I can tell you about the Saiyans and the threat towards your home,” he says. “But first, we need you to do a couple things to test your strength!” 


	5. Training Begins!

“Alright, Hayashi,” King Kai begins to say. I crouch near the ground, my body still not used to this gravity. “Your first task is to catch Bubbles.”

I waddle near his position at the door, and stare at the aloof monkey dancing around in the peculiar grass. At least, I think he’s dancing. Could be taunting me. I glare at the opposing creature, and a hand places itself on my shoulder.

“You may start at anytime,” he tells me. I briefly catch a smile out of the corner of my eyes. Does he know something I don’t, I wonder?

I duck-walk over to Bubbles, and I try to jump him, catching him by surprise. Unfortunately, Bubbles is gone before I fall. I look towards his scurrying form, tail propped in the air like a weather vane. Or maybe a ki vane. This gravity is such a pain in my ass! I continue to waddle around, reminiscent of a penguin. I quickly waddle to Bubbles’ standing position, only to meet solid ground once more. I growl, growing more frustrated with this insane method for training. My mobility is improving but still nowhere near where it should be to catch that blasted ape! I try to stand once again, a triumphant smirk twitching to the side when I realize I feel less squished to the ground. I then attempt to jump for joy with my hands flinging in the air, only to fall on my face once again. 

I can tell by Gregory‘s and King Kai’s laughter, and Bubbles’ strange cries that this is going to take much longer than I want. Great.

+x+x+x+

It took forever, but I finally did it! Constantly running around, chasing that damned pea-brained monkey all around this tiny planet, and even up the tree a couple times. The only things, aside from the gravity that slowed me down were King Kai’s quips on me getting up the tree, a monkey see monkey do joke, and food. All other thoughts about Raditz, the Saiyans, my living friends, and even Goku had completely evacuated my mind. My only mission was to chase and catch that damnable monkey! 

“Ahh, well done, Hayashi!” King Kai claps his hands. His smile widens, satisfied with my progress. “But there’s one final task to complete before I train you,” he says, a sly smirk crossing his wide face. I blink, exhausted from all the running I’ve had to do. My stomach grumbles loudly, scaring Bubbles enough to chase him behind King Kai’s car. My mind wanders to the car, and the driveway, and the road. Where could he possibly go that he can’t just walk to? I furrow my brow as my stomach complains about its and our lack of sustenance. The Kai shakes his head and walks inside.

“I swear, you’re going to eat all of my food, aren’t you?” he whines out loud. I only shake my head with a sad smile.

“I’d rather do it now than at the end of the final task,” I say. He leans a little and walks inside his house. I follow with a shrug, not knowing what else to do. He pulls out a bowl full of rice, some noodles, meats and vegetables, and all sorts of different smells and aromas assault my nostrils. It only took a second, maybe less, to allow the delicious and tender foods to find their home deep within my belly. I chug a glass of water, and continue the onslaught, using chopsticks as my means to transport those tasty morsels from the bowls and the plates into my voracious pit. Once satisfied, I relax, and my eye catches the towering pile of various dishes, covered in sauces, or tiny grains of rice I had overlooked.  I pick at the remaining grains on the plate, waiting for any sort of response from the fishy Kai. 

“Figured I’d regret it,” King Kai sighs before handling the dirtied dishes. A few near the top wobble unsteadily and, as they prepare to crash towards the ground, I catch them. I shoot King Kai an apologetic smile.

“I can’t help it, really!” I tell him. He nods and places the dishes in the sink, though most of them stick out like an iceberg in the ocean. He dons his apron and begins scrubbing away at the caked-on sauces. 

“I know it’s because you’re a Saiyan,” he says harshly. I wince. It’s not like I can control what race I’m born or anything. It’s just what makes me who I am. “Your whole race lived for the thrill of the fight. Purging planets, eating, fighting among each other. And then, with one wrong action towards their overlord, the planet was gone. Very few are alive now. You happen to be the only remaining female, pure-hearted enough to train with me and hopefully, get another shot at life.” I hear him say. I take a chair and sit down, listening to his wisdom. “I’m aware you know two of those living Saiyans, one of them being a close friend of yours,” he says, a curious tone insinuating something deeper, “and the other one happens to be his brother.” I grow tired of sitting still, and I feel extremely rude just watching him do the dishes by himself. I grab a nearby towel and begin wiping the water droplets off a pristine white plate. 

His voice turns grave, “I’m aware of your mental capabilities, Hayashi. And I know how you got them. Those powers in the wrong hands can flip destiny for a loop, and with dire consequences, like something called a Butterfly Effect.” I look to him, thinking about each vision I had. So, if I had prevented a vision from happening, there would have been dire consequences? “Things no one could ever explain, and it differs from person to person. Extreme time travel, body switching, weakened or even extinguished powers. Not entirely too sure if any of those things are permanent though.” 

I turn to my thoughts on how much I had wanted Goku for myself, my jealousy towards that little girl who had won over his heart, and began a family with him. So, if I hadn’t warned them, something horrible would have happened to me? I would ponder more about this. My hands continue wiping down the dishes as King Kai would finish rinsing them.

“You know, you didn’t have to do that,” he tells me. 

I sigh. “I know. It’s just difficult for me to stand idly when there’s a way to help.” I flare my ki slightly to dry the towel, and resume drying the dishes. Once done, I place it neatly in a stack of its own brethren, and smile at my handy-work. His smile is seen through my peripheral, and I return my focus to the next plate in hand. A finger caresses the edge, feeling the slight unevenness of a missing chip. 

“King Kai, why do you have this one?” I ask curiously. “It’s not as perfect as the others.” He hums, and places another bowl near me. 

“You’ve only just noticed a chip in one?” he snickers. “Hayashi, there’s a chip missing in each one. Not because they’re a set or anything, but to show that even the plates with the roughest edges don’t have less of a value. How do you think it lost that piece?” I let his words sink in, and he continues. “You see, a plate is a plate, and a bowl is a bowl. Each one still can be used for its manufactured purpose. Even with all the rough edges, why care for the ones that don’t have any marks? It’s obvious you’ve spent more time getting to know the ones with those edges.” Sage words, King Kai. Extremely sage words. 

“Then again, I’ve dropped quite a few of them multiple times. Good thing they’re a resilient bunch, right?” I guffaw at his statement. Turning accident-prone moments into wisdom? This Kai is something else. Suddenly, King Kai bursts out laughing.

“Good one, Hayashi! ‘This Kai is something else!’ I see what you did!” he heehaws out, pausing his dish cleaning to hold his sides. My lips curve into a soft smile. Sure, he read my mind, but I’ll let that slide. 

As we finish the last of the dishes, I wipe my forehead and stretch my arms. I smile at him expectantly.

“Are you ready for your next task, Hayashi?” he asks. I nod my head with determination. His face widens with a grin. “Your next task will be found with Gregory. He’s by the car, and he’ll give you the next and final task.” 

I nod my head in affirmation. “Gregory, and by the car. Got it!” I walk out of the house, and find the floating cricket aglow near the car.

“Hey, Gregory!” I call out, gaining his attention. He stops, and turns his head to me. 

“You’re ready for this task now,” he states calmly. I nod my head silently. He spins a few times and throws a hand into the air, producing what looks like an oversized sledgehammer. I grab it, and- holy Gods of the Sky! What the crap is it made from?! It plummets to the ground. I can barely nudge it. “Your task is to find me and bop me on the head with that hammer,” he says, pointing at it. I stare blankly at him. I can hardly lift the thing! Damn this gravity! Gregory floats in front of me, taunting me in my moment of weakness. 

I continue to struggle with the blasted hammer, the wooden shaft of a handle digging splintered bits into my fingertips. I power up my ki, and I finally raise it with a grin.

“Run, little buggy!” I growl out menacingly. Gregory’s face wears an expression of fear. Definitely didn’t mean for it to come out that way, I swear! I meant it more playfully! He flies off, and I carry the hammer like a sword, ready to slice my enemy in half. I slowly build my speed up to a run, where I’m comfortable, and I make my first attempt at bopping that feisty bug out of the air. Nothing but a sizable dent in the grass. I grumble as I take another swing, hoping I would reach my target. Nope. Instead, it lands very close to King Kai’s car. I sigh in relief. I look over to see King Kai’s horrified face, and smile apologetically.

“Control the hammer, Hayashi!” he calls out. I nod, and continue my pursuit of the yellowish green oversized live-version of a windshield trophy. No worries, I’m just frustrated, in many ways.  

“Oh, come on, miss, you can’t be tired already, can you?” the cricket chirps. My ears twitch at the sound.  I can almost pinpoint his location. His laughs are taunting me more and more. I close my eyes, and I focus on my other useable senses. I wait, focusing on the whooshing and the chirps coming from Gregory. I take a few steps, still holding the hammer at my side. I lift the hammer once to test my accuracy, only to hear the whoosh of his fleeing go around. Timing was early, duly noted.  I lift the hammer up again, only this time swinging, feeling the light bounce of contact. 

“OW!” shrieks the bug. I open my eyes to see a welt throbbing on the cricket’s head. He rolls on the ground in attempt to alleviate the pain from his noggin. My eyes light up. I get to receive training now! I jump up, excited to learn from this master. I plop the hammer down, the shaft still sticking into my skin. I watch as King Kai stares at me in amazement, and grins. 

“Good job, Hayashi!” his nasal voice cheers. “Now, before I train you, I want to tell you of the threat your home planet will be encountering.” I gulp, ready to listen. “Three Saiyans will be coming to Earth. One you’ve already met, one a bumbling brute, and the last one happens to be the Prince of your species. The one you’ve already met will be much stronger than the last meeting. But he is still the weakest of the three,” he explains. “Though, you do have maybe a little more than another year to train for their arrival.” He nods his head. “During that time, you should mentally train, and find a way to physically train like I have trained you to continue growing in strength.” He smiles. “You’ve done well, so I shall now teach you some techniques-“ He pauses for a moment, and winces. “Scratch that. We need to hurry. I will teach you a technique called the Kaioken! Focus your energy, and let it expand throughout your body. Like a ki explosion, without the guts involved,” he says quickly. His antennae twitch, and I’m quickly garbed in a gi very similar to the one from Master Roshi, only different.

“It bears my symbol on the back and your left breast. Now on your way!” King Kai bows, and points to the halo above my head as it slowly vanishes. I bow in return, and wave over my shoulder. 

“Thank you for your training, and your hospitality,” I say out loud, smiling at Bubbles and Gregory, still rubbing his head from my swing. It could have been worse, I think. Maybe like Yamcha in baseball, and swung his buggy ass off the planet. Alright, not really. It was difficult just to swing. I glance at my fingers, and see the splinters have disappeared. I don’t feel them. 

I land onto the tail end of Snake Way, inspecting other differences in my appearance. Blue wristbands caress the heel of my palm. Blue flat shoes are now black and blue boots. I lean over to inspect the shine on a single edge, and smile. However, the smile only lasts a brief moment. I feel heavier. I grope my chest, and feel around, and with a blush, I realize what’s wrong.

“King Kai, you dirty pervert! You just HAD to steal my binding wrap!” I yell out loud enough for his planet to quiver in fear. I let out an aggravated sigh as I hear King Kai’s hysterical laughter ringing in my ears. I refuse to run like this. Especially if I’ll be running into Goku. 

“I couldn’t help myself, Hayashi! I hope you understand!” he struggles to say in between laughs. I feel the blood rushing to my head and staining my cheeks in embarrassment. 

Might as well fly, right? Besides, the sooner I return home, the sooner I can train, and test out these new abilities I learned from Rooto. I almost giggle like a school girl at the thought of causing trouble for the impending executioners. I’m going to be in for one hell of a treat!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, critique? Let me know.


End file.
